Cars 2
Cars 2'' is a 2011 American computer-animated action comedy spy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is the sequel to the 2006 film Cars and features the voices of Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, John Turturro, and Eddie Izzard. In the film, race car Lightning McQueen and tow truck Mater head to Japan and Europe to compete in the World Grand Prix, but Mater becomes sidetracked with international espionage. The film is directed by John Lasseter, co-directed by Brad Lewis, written by Ben Queen, and produced by Denise Ream. Cars 2 was released in the United States on June 24, 2011 (five years after the first film). The film was presented in Disney Digital 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as traditional two-dimensional and IMAX formats. The film was first announced in 2008, alongside Up, Newt, and Brave, and it is the 12th animated film from the studio. Even though the film received mixed reviews from critics, breaking the studio's streak of critical success, it ranked No. 1 on its opening weekend in the U.S. and Canada with $66,135,507 and topping international success of such previous Pixar works as Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Cars, and WALL-E. Voice cast Main characters * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a Southern-accented tow truck from Radiator Springs. * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, a Piston Cup racecar. * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile, a British spy car. * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell, a fellow British intelligence agent, new to field work. * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli, McQueen's main racing rival from Italy. * Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod, a British electric car who created Allinol. * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zündapp, the doctor from Germany, Axlerod's assistant. * Joe Mantegna and Peter Jacobson as Grem and Acer: Professor Zündapp's henchmen. * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline, an American spy car. Supporting * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * Jason Isaacs as Siddeley/Leland Turbo * David Hobbs as David Hobbscap. Jacques Villeneuve voices the character in French releases. * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov/Ivan/Victor Hugo * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore/Tony Trihull * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino/The Queen. Sophia Loren provides the Italian dub of Topolino. * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Jeff Garlin as Otis * Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley * John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin * Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * John Lasseter as John Lassetire External links * Category:Films Category:Cars series Category:Owen Wilson films Category:Comedy Films